nachtligafandomcom-20200214-history
Daralia Sonnenklinge
Daralia Sonnenklinge ist das zweite Kind der Familie Sonnenklinge. Sie ist wenige Minuten älter als ihre Zwillingsschwester und hegt, anders als ihr Bruder Narwarion, ein großes Interesse an den Tätigkeiten ihres Vaters, einem Waldläufer der Stadt Silbermond. Geschichte Ein warmer Sommermorgen Der Wind wehte sanft durch die Straßen der Stadt Silbermond. Ein kleiner Junge tappste an die Tür des Gemachs seiner Eltern, diese Stille war ungewöhnlich, war Glacia Sonnenklinge doch schon den ganzen Morgen in Aufruhe. Narwarion setzte sich vor die Türe und legte eines seiner Ohren an diese. Er wusste, dass seine geliebte Mutter erneut ein Kind erwarten würde. Ein leiser Schrei ertönte und Narwarion riss es vor Schreck von den Beinen. Er rieb sich über die glänzenden Augen und legte sein Ohr wieder an die Tür. Erneut ein Schrei..moment... das war doch ein anderer Schrei als zuvor...der junge Elf öffnete die Türe einen Spalt und schaute verstohlen hindurch. Das konnte nicht sein, in den Armen seiner Mutter lagen zwei winzige Elfenbabys. Ungläubig riss Narwarion die Türe auf und starrte seine Mutter entsetzt an, diese lächelte ihren Sohn sanft an und winkte ihn freudigherüber. Narwarion aber blockte ab, er wendete sich auf dem Absatz um und rannte auf die Straßen der Stadt, er wollte jetzt nur alleine sein. Glacia strich sanft über das Köpfchen des erstgeborenen Zwillingsmädchens. Veoran, der Vater der Kinder, hielt das wenige Minuten jüngere Mädchen im Arm. Daralia und Arilina hätten unterschiedlicher nicht sein können, das war den frischgebackenen Eltern vom ersten Augenblick an klar. Mit dem goldenen Löffel Daralia war alles, nur kein typisches Mädchen. Sie hasste Kleider und Puppen, sie wollte keine Prinzessin sein, sie wollte keine gute Ehefrau werden. Nein, Daralia war mehr ein Bursche als ein Mädchen, sehr zum unfrieden ihres Vaters. Veoran vergötterte seine Töchter, er wollte sie wie kleine Prinzessinen behandeln, doch Daralia spielte im Gegensatz zu ihrer Schwester lieber im Dreck. Sie liebte es schmutzig nach Hause zu kommen und sich mit den Kindern aus der Nachbarschaft zu prügeln. Wehmütig sah Veoran seine älteste Tochter an und wünschte sich, dass left|thumb|284pxsein Sohn mehr wie sie wäre und sie selbst mehr wie ihre jüngere Schwester. Abgesehen von ihrem trotzigen Verhalten verlebte Daralia eine ruhige und sehr normale Kindheit. Die Jahre zogen ins Land und die beiden Mädchen wuchsen zu wunderschönen jungen Frauen heran. Veoran war stolz auf seine drei Kinder, sie waren klug und bildschön, welcher Vater wäre da nicht stolz gewesen. Eines Tages nahm er sich seinen Sohn Narwarion zur Seite, in seiner Hand hielt er den Bogen der Familie Sonnenklinge. Daralia wollte gerade den Raum betreten, als sie das Gespräch bemerkte, sie öffnete die Tür ein wenig und beobachtete die Szenerie. Narwarion verspottete seinen Vater, nannte ihn Narr und verschwand in das Studierzimmer seiner Mutter. Langsam öffnete Daralia die Türe an der sie lauschte und trat ein. Ihr Vater war niedergeschlagen, niemals hätte er gedacht, so von seinem eigenen Sohn verspottet zu werden. Behutsam legte die junge Elfe eine Hand auf die Schulter ihres Vaters. Ihre linke Hand streckte sich zum Bogen und vorsichtig nahm sie diesen in die Hand, sie nickte lediglich, doch ihr Vater verstand genau was seine Tochter dort tat. Er hatte keinen Sohn mehr, er hatte nur noch seine zwei Töchter und eine von ihnen würde sein Erbe als Waldläuferin annehmen. Die Jagd beginnt Daralia ahnte noch nicht, welche Last sie sich aufgehalst hatte. Die nächsten Wochen und Monate waren hart für die jung Frau. Ihr Vater drillte sie zu Beginn ihrer Ausbildung regelrecht, doch je mehr Fortschritte sie machte, desto mehr Freiheiten bekam sie auch. Mehr und mehr wuchs der Hass auf ihren eigenen Bruder, sie war froh, als Glacia ihren missratenen Sohn nach Daralan schickte. Sie hasste ihn, sie wollte nicht mehr als nötig mit Narwarion zu tun haben. Genau diese Ansicht gefiel Veoran an seiner Tochter. Die Jahre zogen ins Land und Daralias Talent im Umgang mit dem Bogen war nicht zu verkennen. Doch so gut sie aus der Distanz angreifen konnte, so schlecht war ihre Deckung und genauso schlecht war ihrVerhalten im Nahkampf. Veoran bemerkte die Defizite seiner Tochter, doch war er besessen von dem Gedanken sie zur perfekten Schützin auszubilden. Wieder zogen einige Monate ins Land und Veoran war sich sicher, dass seine Tochter nun soweit wäre die Prüfung zur Waldläuferin abzulegen. Gemeinsam mit einigen Weltenwanderern gingen sie in den Immersang und bereiteten Daralia auf die Prüfung vor. Irgendwo in den Wäldern streifte ein schwarzer Falkenschreiter umher, ihre Aufgabe war es den Falkenschreiter zu finden und lebend zurück nach Silbermond zu bringen. Gemeinsam mit ihrem Vater machte sich Daralia in die Wälder auf, es sollte nicht lange dauern, bis sie den Schreiter gefunden hatte, sie setzte den Pfeil an, spannte den Bogen und zielte auf eines der Beine. Plötzlich ertönte hinter ihr ein knacken, sie zuckte zusammen und vor Schreck ließ sie den Pfeil los. Ein lauter schrei ertönte, gefolgt von einem dumpfen Aufschlag. Daralia fuhr abermals um, sie starrte ihren Vater entsetzt an, er krümmte sich vor Schmerzen auf dem Boden. Mit großen Augen und voller Panik musterte sie ihren Lehrmeister, ehe sie erkannte, dass ihr Pfeil sein rechtes Bein durchbohrt hatte. Anders als erwartet näherte sich der Falkenschreiter den beiden Elfen, er schmiegte seinen Kopf an Daralias an und gab ihr so zu verstehen, dass er bereit war ihr zu helfen. Die junge Elfe war mehr als verwundert, sie hatte gedacht, dass alle Schreiter recht scheu waren, doch da begriff sie, dass dieser Schreiter extra für diese Jagd ausgebildet wurde. Sie hiefte ihren Vater auf das elegante Tier und eilte nach Silbermond um die Wunden ihres Vaters versorgen zu lassen, ihr provisorischer Verband aus einigen Blättern und einem Teil ihres Hemdes würde nicht lange reichen. Trotz dieses Unfalls wurde Daralia in den Rang einer Waldläuferin gehoben, sie hatte bewiesen, dass sie wusste was zu tun war, wenn es zu einem Notfall in den Wildnis kam und dies reichte der Gruppe von Weltenwanderern. Seidener Faden Daralias Prüfung war nun einige Jahre her und die junge Frau diente inzwischen der Armee von Silbermond. Sie hatte heute eigentlich frei, doch wie jeden Tag trug sie ihre Uniform, sie gab sehr viel auf ihren Rang in der Armee und zeigte dies auch gerne. Gemeinsam mit ihrer Mutter wollte sie ihren Bruder zur Magisterprüfung begleiten. Sie hatte noch immer kein gutes Verhältnis zu ihrem Bruder, doch dank der Zeit die er in Dalaran verbrachte, konnte sie ihren Groll ein wenig vergessen. Sie erreichte gerade ihre Mutter und umarmte diese zur Begrüßung, als ihr eine Gruppe Waldläufer auffiel die panisch zum Stadttor rannten. Daralia wendete sich um und sah aus dem Augenwinkel noch ihren Bruder, als das große Tor der Stadt eingerannt wurde. Geistesgegenwärtige zog sie ihren Bogen und rannte nach vorne zu den anderen Verteidigern der Stadt. Ihre Pfeile folgen mit tödlicher Präzision in die Menge der Untoten, doch so sehr sie sich auch konzentrierte, sie bekam nicht das gesamte Kampfgeschehen mit. Ein harter Schlag traf sie am Rücken und sie ging in die Knie, thumblangsam wendete sie sich um, doch sie merkte bereits, wie eine kalte Hand sich um ihren Hals legte und sie langsam vom Boden hob. Ihre Glieder wurden immer schwerer, sie rang nach Luft, haute mit ihren Fäusten gegen den Arm des Untoten, trat nach ihm doch nichts half. Sie merkte wie die Luft immer knapper wurde. Eine Träne lief über ihr Gesicht, als sie plötzlich mit eben diesem den Boden küsste. Sie hustete auf, doch ihr Blick spähte direkt nach dem Ghul der sie eben noch würgte. Ihre Augen weiteten sich, ein Schrei entfuhr ihren Lippen, doch es war zu spät. Das beherzte Eingreifen ihrer Mutter rettet der jungen Waldläuferin das Leben, doch beendete es gleichzeitig auch das der Magistrix. Daralia ballte die Fäuste, sie griff ihren Bogen und richtete die Spitze des nächsten Pfeils auf den Ghul, der gerade ihre Mutter getötet hatte, doch über ihr ertönte ein lautes grollen und wenige Sekunden später sah sie nur noch Schwärze vor den Augen. Sie wollte sich aus den Geröllmaßen hervor ziehen, doch steckte sie fest. Sie gab sich geschlagen, das sollten also ihr Grab werden. Langsam schloß sie die Augen und wartete auf ihren Tod, Leise stöhnte sie, als sie die Stimme eines Hochelfen vernahm. Konnte das sein..? Aber... wie lange hatte sie unter diesen Trümmern gelegen. Sie nahm ihre letzte Kraft zusammen und rief nach Hilfe. Über ihr hörte sie, wie Steine verschoben wurden, das Sonnenlicht blendete in ihren Augen, dennoch zeichnete sich ein Lächeln auf dem Gesich der Elfe ab. Sie hatte überlebt, doch wie viel Glück sie hatte, das konnte sie noch nicht begreifen. Auf den Armen des Elfen fand sie den Weg in eines der provisorischen Lazarett, erst als sie auf eine Liege gelegt wurde, brach sie erneut zusammen. Der Bruch des Hauses Einige Tage später trafen Narwarion und Arilina in dem Lazarett ein, die Leiche ihrer Mutter war nicht unweit von Daralia aufgebahrt, Narwarion ahnte, wie seine Mutter den Tod gefunden hatte left|thumb|230pxund konfrontierte seine Schwester noch auf dem Krankenbett mit seinen Vorwürfen. Arilina stellte sich zwischen die Streitenden, wollte die Gemüter beruhigen, doch nichts wollte helfen. Zornerfüllt verschwand Narwarion und wechselte zunächst kein Wort mehr mit seiner Schwester. Daralia litt sehr unter dem Verlust ihrer Mutter, sie konnte sich nicht erklären, warum Glacia auf dem Schlachtfeld geblieben ist anstatt zu fliehen und in Sicherheit zu kommen, genauso wenig konnte sie sich erklären, warum sie ihr Leben rettete obwohl sie gewusst hatte, dass dies ihr Tod war. Die Monate zogen ins Land und Daralia und Narwarion sprachen noch immer kein Wort miteinander. Die junge Arilina aber hatte bereits andere Pläne geschmiedet. Mit Hilfe eines Tricks lockte sie die beiden Streithähne zusammen und zwang sie zur Aussprache. Sie hatte damit zwar keinen Frieden aber zumindest einen Waffenstillstand erzwungen. Zwar weiß die junge Frau, dass ihre Geschwister nach wie vor nicht gut voneinander reden und sich gegenseitig in aller Öffentlichkeit schlecht machten, doch erreichte sie damit, dass sie sich zumindest wieder in die Augen sehen konnten ohne sich gegenseitig umbringen zu wollen. Aussehen und Verhalten Daralia Sonnenklinge ist auf den ersten Blick alles andere als eine typische Vertreterin der Sin'dorei. Der freundliche Blick der Elfen, wandert stets in der Gegend umher und hält nach irgendetwas Ausschau, das feminine Gesicht wird immer von einem breiten Lächeln geziert. Nur selten würde sie schlechte Laune nach außen tragen. Die Haare der etwa 1.70m großen Elfe, sind meist zu einem losen Zopf zusammengebunden. Dies hat aber keine modischen Gründe, sondern entsteht rein aus praktischen Gründen. Sollte man sie in zivilier Kleidung antreffen, so ist es nicht verwunderlichen, wenn ihre Haare offen über den halben Rücken liegen. Meistens findet man die Elfe in Waldläuferuniformen gekleidet vor, sie sind standartisiert rightund sie sieht in dieser wie jeder andere Waldläufer aus. In ihrer Freizeit wählt sie aber gerne lange Roben, die ihrem Körper schmeicheln, auffällig ist aber, dass sie so gut wie keine Haut zeigt. Immer an ihrer Seite ist der Bogen ihres Vaters, ein einfacher Holzbogen, mit einer blauen Gravur, diese ist aber im laufe der Zeit verblasst und kaum noch zu erkennen. Neben dem Bogen trägt die Elfe stets ein Rapier und einen Parierdolch, diese kommen aber seltener zum Einsatz. Auffällig ist, dass die zierliche Elfe nie ohne eine schwere Ledertasche aus dem Haus geht, man könnte vermuten, dass sie ihren gesamten Hausrat darin herumträgt. Sollte man einmal in den Genuss kommen sie ohne Kleidung am Körper zu sehen, so wird man die tiefen Narben auf ihrer weichen Haut bemerken. Der gesamte Körper ist von oben bis unten übersäht davon, die einzige Stelle die narbenlos ist, scheint ihr Gesicht zu sein. Spricht man sie auf die Narben an, so wird sie beharrlich schweigen, es lässt sich aber vermuten, dass die Verletzungen bei der Schlacht an der Todesschneiße zugezogen wurden. Zitate *''"Vater... es ist nicht deine Schuld, dass er so eigenartig ist... auch wenn es nur ein schwacher Trost ist.. so will ich dein Lehrling sein."'' - zu ihrem Vater *''"Dieser untote Abschaum wird keine weiteren Elfen töten, dafür sorge ich"'' - kurz bevor sie angefallen wird *''"Du willst mir die Schuld an Mutter tot geben?! Schön, gib sie mir. Für dich war sie nie etwas anderes als eine Sklavin!"'' - im Streit zu ihrem Bruder Fähigkeiten Kampf *'Schwert' - Meisterhaft **Spezialisiert auf Rapiere *'Bogen - '''Meisterhaft *'Dolch''' - Durchschnittlich *'Unbewaffnet' - Schlecht Sprachen *'Thalassisch '- Muttersprache *'Gemeinsprache '- Fließend in Wort und Schrift *'Orcisch '- Fließend in Wort und Schrift *'Darnassisch '- Bruchstückhaft Gerüchte *Daralia soll das genaue Gegenteil ihres Bruders sein. *Für einen Freund würde sie jederzeit ihr Leben geben. *Ihr Körper soll voller Narben sein. *Daralia ist die Trägerin des Familienbogens der Sonnenklingen. *Böse Zungen behaupten, dass Daralia alles tut um an Macht zu kommen. *Daralia soll eine bessere Kundschafterin als Kämpferin sein. Kategorie:Haus Abaeir Kategorie:Schurke Kategorie:Revier:Immersangwald